


Outrun

by scoupreme17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupreme17/pseuds/scoupreme17
Summary: Reporter Kwon's first major challenge comes in the form of Jeon Wonwoo, a renowned Doctor, and one that he may or may not have a tiny crush on.Where Wonwoo is, Soonyoung is close by.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: South x Southwest: A Soonyoung/Wonwoo Prompt Fest





	Outrun

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [haeyoungs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeyoungs/pseuds/haeyoungs) in the [soonwoo2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/soonwoo2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> au prompt: doctor jeon is falsely accused of malpractice scandal, and he ends up losing his job and everything. reporter kwon sees something suspicious with the case and investigates it, tries his best to clear up jeon's name, and kinda falls for the doctor
> 
> based on gose ep
> 
> do not include: abo, rape  
> rating: any ratings

**Author's Note:**

> P.s Soonyoung's addicted to the violence.


End file.
